This invention relates to a replaceable filter element for a cleaner for removing debris from a swimming pool.
All swimming pools require periodic cleaning, to remove debris which has collected on the bottom end and/or sidewalls of the swimming pool. One type of prior art swimming pool cleaner includes a housing containing a pump operated by an electric motor which is connected to a power supply through a line cord. The cleaner has openings or slots on the bottom thereof, through which water is sucked by the pump. Since the bottom of the cleaner is very close to the wall of the swimming pool, debris collected on the bottom or sides of the swimming pools is entrained with the water, which passes through a filter. The filter collects the debris as the water is forced through the cleaner by the pump. Accordingly, the filter element must be replaced at regular intervals when particulate matter captured by the filter media significantly impedes flow through the cleaner. The filter element known in the prior art is complex and expensive, and is quite difficult to clean and/or change, and includes an elastic band which is engaged with an appropriate surface on the removable lid, and further requires support to hold the filter element in the required position.
According to the present invention, a filter element is formed from a relatively inexpensive non-woven material which captures particles throughout the depth of the filter element. The filter element includes a pair of pouches which are received in corresponding cavities defined between the outer wall of the housing and a perforated frame which encloses the pump and motor. The filter element is held in place by inexpensive clips which secure the edges of the pouches to the housing, thereby eliminating the elastic bands and wire supports necessary in prior art devices. Accordingly, large debris are captured in the pouches and particulate matter entrained in the water pumped through the filter element is captured throughout the thickness of the filter element. If it is not necessary to remove the relatively small particulate matter, the filter element may be made of a mesh material to separate the larger debris from the water and retain it in the pouches.